Relic Hunter Zombie
(kills him before landing) |first seen = Lost City - Day 23 |flavor text = Relic Hunter has hunted some pretty impressive relic in his days. Idols, antiques, curios... he's hunted 'em all. }} Relic Hunter Zombie is a zombie encountered in Lost City. He is similar to Swashbuckler Zombie. They both have the same animations and the same abilities, swinging past most of the player's defenses. The differences are that Relic Hunter Zombie can land at any tile from the fourth to the sixth column in his lane and the Relic Hunter Zombie is stronger but slower than his Pirate Seas counterpart. Almanac entry Overview Relic Hunter Zombie absorbs 760 damage and degrades upon absorbing 380 damage before dying at 760 damage. Encounters ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Player's House: Piñata Party Frostbite Caves: "Electrical Boogaloo" Epic Quest - Steps 2 and 6 Lost City: Days 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 29, 30, Temple of Bloom, "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Step 8, "Beghouled Blitz" Epic Quest - Step 5, and "Aloe, Salut!" Epic Quest - Steps 2, 6, and 7 Modern Day: Days 14 and 15 Strategies Relic Hunter Zombie is much more dangerous than his predecessor, Swashbuckler Zombie, due to his increased health and ability to land farther on your lawn, despite lower speed. One group of zombies in the fourth column, some Porter Gargantuars and Excavator Zombies are enough to cause serious problems to your defense. The best weapon against Relic Hunter is Blover, which can also eliminate some Bug Zombies in the process. Also, it has a low sun cost and a very fast recharge, so it can be planted easily whenever needed. Tall-nut and Endurian can be useful for protecting the third column of these zombies. Strong plants such as Coconut Cannon and Winter Melon are needed to kill a group of them, especially in the Temple of Bloom where these zombies are common, appearing with a group of Porter Gargantuars. Hurrikale may also be useful in regular levels in Lost City against this zombie and Lost Pilot Zombies. Toadstool and Chomper can be useful to protect the fourth column of these zombies in regular levels. It is advisable to have Cherry Bomb if many of these zombies land on the fourth column or when the situation becomes tense. He is especially annoying in Beghouled Blitz - Step 5. He can land straight into the heart of your defenses, eating valuable offensive plants and absorbing a considerable amount of damage before dying, protecting the other zombies behind him. Try to kill them before they can do much harm. Split Peas when in front of them can deal considerable damage to Relic Hunters. Keep in mind, however, that if you have lower level plants they may eat one. Be sure to complement Split Peas with another offensive plant such as a moderate-level Peashooter. Gallery Relic hunter almanac.png|Almanac entry Relic Hunter icon.png|Almanac icon RelicHunterZombieHD.png|HD Relic Hunter Zombie Relic Hunter Trailer.jpg|Relic Hunter Zombie as seen in the trailer I believe I can fly.png|Relic Hunter Zombie jumping off the rope Screenshot_2015-06-29-00-40-08-1.png|Hypnotized Relic Hunter Zombie Screenshot_2015-06-30-21-06-51-1.png|Bunch of Relic Hunter Zombies swinging in on the various columns Dead Relic Hunter.jpg|Dead Relic Hunter Zombie ATLASES_ZOMBIELOSTCITYRELICHUNTERGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Relic Hunter Zombie's sprites and assets Swingers.png|A Relic Hunter Zombie swinging with his Pirate Seas counterpart Dead Relic Hunter on Rope.jpg|Defeated Relic Hunter Zombie on rope Relic hunter zombie eating endurian.png|A Relic Hunter Zombie eating an Endurian Purple Relic Hunter.jpg|A stalled armless Relic Hunter Zombie Fainted LC swing.PNG|A fainted Relic Hunter Zombie Buttered_Relic_Hunter.jpg.jpg|A Buttered Relic Hunter Zombie PoisonedIndianaJones.png|A poisoned Relic Hunter Zombie Srnk2.png|A shrunken Relic Hunter Zombie Relic Hunter Lawn.jpg|Relic Hunter Zombie on the seed selection screen RelicHunterZombieinFrostbiteCaves.jpg|Relic Hunter Zombies and Swashbuckler Zombie in Frostbite Caves Plants_vs._Zombies™_2_It's_About_Time_Square_Icon_(Versions_3.7.1).png|Relic Hunter Zombie in 3.7.1 app icon Chinese version QQ截图20160303131201.png|Almanac entry Videos Plants vs. Zombies 2 Massive Attack and Survival - Lost City Day 23 (Ep.224)|By Trivia *He bears a strong resemblance to Indiana Jones from the ''Indiana Jones'' movies and also walks similar to him. *He, Basic Zombie, Shield Zombie, Dr. Zomboss, Knight Zombie, Wizard Zombie, Snorkel Zombie, Octo Zombie, Cave Zombie, Troglobite, Lost Pilot Zombie, Boombox Zombie and Jurassic Zombie are the only zombies that have represented the game icon. *He is represented in the Lost City trophy holding a relic. *Just like Porter Gargantuar, he has mud and mold on his boots (even though Porter Gargantuar does not wear any footwear). *He can be pushed back a tile by Primal Peashooter while swinging. *Before v1.7.5 of the Chinese version, he could not be blown away by Blover. *In the Chinese version, there is a glitch where he will sometimes continue to walk towards the player's house after he loses his head. If this happens, he cannot be killed by anything at all, even by the Cuke and lawn mowers, and he can still eat the player's brains (despite not having a head). See also *Swashbuckler Zombie ru:Зомби-головорез fr:Zombie Archéologue Category:Lost City Category:Lost City encountered zombies Category:Lost City (Chinese version) Category:Lost City (Chinese version) encountered zombies